Spotify Shuffle: NejiTen
by HyugaAmmi173
Summary: Spotify Shuffle Like iPod shuffle collection of one-shots about NejiTen. First ever time making one of these so my apologes if it isn't that brilliant! Rated T to be safe. Cover a screenshot, owned by Kishimoto Masashi.


**Spotify shuffle: NejiTen**

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
**1. 6:01 Ghost Town - The Specials**  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

It was hard, returning to the village.

When she arrived at the Hokage monument, she turned around and gazed across the once-mighty village.

Though it was night, she could clearly make out the carnage that was left behind after the Pain invasion. Streets destroyed, buildings demolished, areas flattened.

She jumped off the monument and wandered the streets, her destination dead ahead.

Walking towards her goal, she couldn't help but feel angry at Pain, at what he'd done. The place was deserted, no life to be found anywhere.

She quickly ran through the torn down gates of the Hyuga compound and to Neji's room, where he found him sleeping soundly in his makeshift bed.

The weapons mistress lay down next to him and snuggled into his chest. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, a small smile on her face.

At least, in the ghost town of a village, she still had her love next to her.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
**2. 3:30 Don't Stop Me Now - Queen**  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

She twirled in the air, her scrolls swirling around her. A thousand kunai aime for him, he smirked, and took his stance.

"Kaiten!" He shouted, spinning and activating his jutsu as the kunai flew at him.

He came to a stop to face the weapons mistress, who was grinning while holding a kunai to his throat.

"And you die." She whispered.

She walked away to recollect her array of weapons, but he grabbed her wrist an spun her round.

"What?" She asked

"You think I'm finished yet?" He replied, while getting into his stance.

She smirked and pulled out a scroll.

"We're just getting started."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
**3. 2:33 Good Riddance - Green Day  
**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Staring at the old photo, Tenten smiled.

Memories long forgotten came flooding back, and all because of one photograph. Team Gai, when they were genin.

She laughed at Lee, being the double of their sensei, Gai.

_Oh, how different he is now._

Gai, the man who was always pushing them to do their best, who was a father figure to all of them.

_Oh, how I miss him._

And finally Neji, the Hyuga prodigy, the love of her life.

_Oh, how I love him._

Neji, the one who was currently snaking his arms around her waist and staring at the photograph.

The kunoichi turned up an smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss before turning her gaze back to the photograph.

"The time of our lives..." She sighed, gazing back at Neji.

"Indeed it was."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
**4. 3:13 My First Kiss - 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha  
**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Her first kiss.

Not necessarily the way she wanted it to happen, but she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

It had been one day, out training, Lee and Gai running laps, her and Neji sparring in the training field.

She had tripped and fell, and Neji, being the gentleman, ran to catch her, but ended up crashing his lips onto hers. They had quickly seperated, and had gotten back to training, but they both couldn't hide the blush that crept onto their cheeks.

After that, at the end of the day, Neji had walked her home, and as he left, gave her a quick peck before running off into the night.

_Yes, _Tenten thought as she lay in Neji's warm arms in their appartment, _Definitely different from my original idea, but definitely better._

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
**5. 3:00 Three Little Birds - Bob Marley  
**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"But what if he messes up? What if he forgets to heat up the bottle?" Tenten fretted, refusing to leave their house.

"He won't, you know he wouldn't do that." Neji soothed his wife, trying to get her to eleave so they could drop their son off and get to the Hyuga meeting.

"But what if he gives him a training excerise to do? He's too young for that!" She continued to rant about all the things that could go wrong, while Neji calmly waited on her to finish.

"Tenten." The smooth baritone voice interrupted her never-ending panic talk. "He'll be fine. Lee knows Hizashi is too young for training excersises, and I'll run over all the things he has to while we're away with him. Don't worry, it'll be alright, Tenten."

She contemplated his words for a while, before eventually nodding.

"Yeah, you're right, I just can't help but worry about him, y'know?"

"Hn." He nodded, and picking up their son, headed towards Lee's house to drop off their little Hyuga.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
**6. 3:04 Apologize - Timbaland, One Republic  
**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Tenten!" He shouted, his voice vibrating off the door. "Tenten please, it wasn't what you think it was!"

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a very upset Tenten.

"Well what WAS it, Neji, huh? Because catching you kissing another girl, and of all people Ino, only implys one thing!"

"It wasn't like that! She kissed me!" He pleaded, but she didn't seem to buy it, despite it being the truth.

"The thing is, Neji, you didn't fight it off! That's the problem!" The tears were streaming down her face now.

"But-"

"But nothing. You're too late. Goodbye, Neji." She slammed the door closed.

"Tenten..."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
**7. 9:50 Bat Out of Hell - Meatloaf  
**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"See you tomorrow Neji, I love you." She briefly kissed him goodbye, before closing the door.

He began to head home, walking slower than usual, not wanting to hurry back to the Hyuga compound, as their had been a lot of tension their recently.

As he walked, he thought over everything that had happened to him in the past few months, but mainly he thought of Tenten.

They had been dating for a while now, and he couldn't have been any happier than he was at that very moment.

The only thing hanging over him was his clan.

They had decided he was to be wed to a princess from some foreign land, and he had refused, but recently he had been told he would do it as orders from the main branch, or else he would be punished.

He knew the minute he headed back to that compound, he would not get out until he had the princess as his lawfully wedded wife.

He stopped walking as this ran through his mind.

_No._

There was no way he would marry this princess. The only person he would willfully marry would be Tenten.

And that was exactly what he would do.

Not right away, of course, when they were ready, he would ask her, but for now, they were happy to just be a couple.

He found himself turning around and head in the direction he had just come from. He would stay with Tenten, at least for just that night. He knew she wouldn't mind. She liked it when he stayed with her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't detect the rain ninja stalking him. He only noticed when he felt a sword run him through.

He coughed up blood and fell to the ground, grabbing his stomach and trying to stop the flow of blood that was getting increasingly faster.

Once it was slightly under control, he stood up, breathing heavily.

He was about to turn and fight back, when out of nowhere, a slice of wind flew across his neck, the pressure so great his neck slit open, and he collapsed, gasping for air.

_There must be two of them._

His stomach wound had started to bleed heavily, and there and then, Neji knew. He wasn't going to reach Tenten.

He could feel his breathing become shallow, and as his sight grew dim, the only thing he could image was Tenten.

As he lay in the street dying, the young prodigy felt his senses dulling as his spirit faded away.

One last thought came into his mind, as he closed his eyes for the final time.

_I love you, Tenten._

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
**8. 4:36 Heart of Glass - Blondie**  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Heart of glass, that boy has, but that was what she liked about him.

He wasn't over emotional, if anything he was unemotional.

Though she could still see some hints of feelings.

Those icy white eyes, potraying nothing, and that poker face that never seemed to leave his face. It annoyed a few of their friends, but not her.

And sure, sometimes he could be an asshole, but it was normally for the right reasons, and if it wasn't, she would make sure he apologized for it.

Yep, a heart of glass, the emotional range of a teaspoon, but she loved him for it.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
**9. 3:29 Wherever You Will Go - The Calling  
**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

She was leaving. His one love, his light. And she was leaving.

She was being sent on a two year mission, an infiltrationn mission, but to achieve her goal she would have to befriend the enemy, which would take time. A lot of time.

He had told her not to take the mission, but she hadn't listened.

So he hadn't listened either.

He left the compound, his bags packed, and headed to the main gates, where she would be leaving for the mission.

The silent Hyuga leaned against the village wall to wait for her to appear.

Finally, the young kunoichi was at the gates, ready to leave.

"Tenten." He said, walking out of the shadows towards her.

She jumpe and turned around. "Neji! What are you doing here?"

"Coming with you."

She sighed and walked up to him. "I told you not to."

"And I didn't listen." He retorted, gazing down into her chocolate brown eyes. He leaned down an passionatly kissed her before pulling away.

"I won't leave your side, Tenten."

"And why's that?" She asked, still trapped in his gaze.

"Because," He pecked her cheek. "I love you."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
**10. 2:29 I Wanna Be Sedated - The Ramones  
**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HYUGA!" The weapons mistress screeched, as another wave of pain rolled over her tiny frame.

Neji looked at the nurse at the other side of the room, slightly scared of his wife, but she just smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, Tenten, not that long to go now, soon you can push." The doctor told her, smiling up as if all the screaming was normal.

"Seriously can't I get knocked out for this?" Tenten moaned, as she gripped her husband's arm.

"I don't think you can, Ten," Neji told her.

"I wasn't asking yo-AAAAH!" She screamed mid sentence, clutching Neji's arm ever tighter, turning his fingers purple.

"Okay, Tenten, you're fully dialated, when I tell you, you can push." The doctor informed her.

"Right." The kunoichi said, before hissing in pain.

"You can do this, Ten." He told her, smiling encouragingly.

"SHUT UP! AND ONE MORE THING! NO MORE KIDS!"

After what he had already saw and the pain he too had also felt throughout the whole situation, Neji decided that maybe it was better, and safer, to agree to his wife's demands.


End file.
